CG : Lulu
by kumquat96
Summary: ...!


Nunnally didn't know what to expect when this girl named C.C. came in, but she didn't sound like a bad person, and even mentioned she knew her brother.

Both of them were currently folding paper in the shape of cranes, both silent until C.C. Decided to end it.

"I have a question for you." responded C.C.

"What is it?" asked Nunnally.

"Would you like me to help you see?" asked C.C. with a neutral tone.

Nunnally immediately stopped folding another crane and turned her head towards C.C. "You can...do that?"

"Yes, and I can grant you something you might need." responded C.C. placing her hand on Nunnally's face. Soon the same images flashed between both of them as Nunnally felt something. Power.

She soon opened her eyes for the first time in years and was shocked. She felt tears of joy at seeing her hands and C.C. and couldn't help but hug her.

"Thank you." whispered Nunnally.

"No problem. Now you have the same power as your brother."

Nunnally was stunned to hear her brother had something like this as well, and turned to Sayoko who was coming in with some drinks.

"Sayoko, turn this way." requested Nunnally as the red image flew from her eye and into Sayoko's, causing her to stand tall.

"Hand me a drink." replied Nunnally. Sayoko nodded and handed her a pink drink. She gladly drank it all down and felt odd.

It was at that exact moment that Lelouch's half sisters Cornelia and Euphemia were currently having some tea after a long time.

"It's so good to relax like this." sighed Cornelia with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish Lelouch and Nunnally were here." sighed Euphemia looking down.

Cornelia felt her pain and drank some more of her tea just as a guard rushed in.

"Viceroy! Sub-Viceroy! Urgent news!" panted the guard.

"What is it?" asked Euphemia.

"We have found evidence that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally are alive." replied the guard.

That shocked both sisters into silence that they could barely say anything.

Without knowing it, a small vial of the potion fell into the tea kettle. Euphemia poured them both a glass of the infected tea and drank all the tea down without hesitation.

All three sisters felt an odd feeling go through all of them. They each felt a burning desire for one individual, Lelouch.

"Guard, get us a transport. We have a brother to visit." ordered Cornelia.

The guard nodded and headed out to follow the order while both sisters felt giddy.

'Hold on Lelouch, we're coming for you~!'

Back with Nunnally, she was smiling and felt herself giggle.

"Now Onii-san won't need to watch over me." muttered Nunnally with a smile standing up from her chair. "Now he won't have to hang out with those girls everyday. He can just stay we with me, forever." grinned Nunnally with a dark grin.

C.C. continued on her crane while noticing the door open. "Lelouch is home."

Nunnally was overjoyed at hearing that and sat back in her chair to pretend she was still blind.

"Nunnally, I'm home." called Lelouch who walked in and was shocked to see C.C. again.

"Welcome home Onii-chan. I have good news for you." smiled Nunnally.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch turning towards her.

"This." smiled Nunnally opening her eyes. Lelouch was shocked to see his sister open her eyes after so many years, and didn't have enough time before he saw the red symbol of his Geass fly towards him before he was ensnared in its power.

"Now then, I want you to-" Nunnally was cut off from her order to Lelouch from hearing what sounded like a royal Britannian transport.

C.C. took that as the chance to head into Lelouch's room while Nunnally sat back down to make it seem like she was still confined to it. She closed her eyes after making sure Lelouch was sitting and looked towards the entrance. Even with her eyes closed, she could still make out the shapes of two familiar girl.

"Nunnally?" said girl nodded her head before feeling both girls hug her with happiness. "It's so good to see you again!"

Nunnally could tell that was Euphemia from her joy and smiled at both of them.

Cornelia took notice of Lelouch and instantly walked up to him and enveloped him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Lelouch."

Euphemia followed and hugged Lelouch with a bright smile on her face, both unaware of Nunnally clenching her fists.

'Hmph, Why is Cornelia-nee hugging MY Lelouch like that?!' Growled Nunnally.

She growled in her head as she knew that all she needed to do was finish telling Lelouch her command, and he would be hers forever.

"So why are you here?" Nunnally asked her sisters.

"We heard you and Lulu were alright and rushed over." beamed Euphemia.

"I see..." Nunnally said.

She knew this would be even tougher now that their sisters were here, and it was worst considering she needed to keep up the image of still being blind.

'I was so close...' She thought.

But, she did begin to wonder if her ability would work on her sisters.

'Maybe if I used my geass on them, they could also obey me!' She thought while grinning.

She was very tempted to do it, but felt a little bad about it. She and Lelouch haven't seen them in years, and all she really wanted was to be with her brother.

'What should I do?' Nunnally asked herself.

She was conflicted, and needed to hold herself back when she saw both her sisters squish Lelouch's head between their chests.

"Umm...could you please let Lelouch go?" Nunnally asked.

Cornelia and Euphemia though were too focused on holding Lelouch close that they failed to notice Nunnally seeing this to mention such a thing.

'So warm...' both siblings thought as one.

Nunnally was getting tired of this and decided to show them the truth. She stood up from her chair and tapped them on the shoulders.

Euphemia and Cornelia stopped hugging Lelouch and turned to see their little sister.

Both were stunned to see she was standing up without her chair, and her eyesight was back!

"N-nunnally...y-you can walk again? A-and see too?!" Euphie asked in shock and happiness.

"H-how is it possible?" Asked Cornelia as well.

"It doesn't matter how My sight is back or my ability to stand again, but what is important is that you let MY Lelouch go." ordered Nunnally.

Both sister went frigid before they narrowed their eyes and said at the same time "How is he YOUR Lelouch?"

"Because we've been together far longer than with either of you." retorted Nunnally.

"But that's because we didn't knew you both were alive." Cornelia said as Euphie continued, "If we had known, we would have taken you both to live with us."

"Well it's too late, Lelouch is mine and that's that." replied Nunnally with a glare.

"Oh, and what proof do you have of that?" Asked Cornelia.

"This." smirked Nunnally as her eye changed into a red symbol and pointed at Lelouch. "All I have to do is have him swear his loyalty to me, and nothing will change." grinned Nunnally.

"WHAT?!" Both sisters shouted in shock as Nunnally's grin got bigger.

"Yup, now Lelouch, I command you to-"

"Love ALL of your sisters!" Euphie said as Cornelia looked at her in shock.

"-love ALL of your sisters! ...WHAT?!" Nunnally soon realized what had happened, but it was too late as the order was already given!

"As you wish." replied Lelouch in a monotone voice before he gained a happy smile on his face.

Cornelia then looked at Euphie and whisphered, "Why did you say that?!"

"Because that way we can all have Lulu and we won't have to fight each other for him." Euphie said back.

Cornelia did admit that sounded reasonable, but wanted one more thing. "We need to make sure all other girls don't try anything."

Surprising, it was Nunnally who answered, "No need to worry since he will love no one else as much as us..."

"True, but I had a better idea." grinned Cornelia.

"Which is?" Both sisters asked.

"We tell the world about you two." replied Cornelia.

"EH?!" Everyone else shouted.

"Think about it. We can ensure no other girl tries to take him away if they learn he's a prince." suggested Cornelia.

Both sisters thought about what Cornelia said before nodding.

"I'll agree to it, but remember whose closer to him." warned Nunnally.

Both Euphie and Cornelia narrowed their eyes before smirking and say at the same time, "We'll see about that."

"Oh? And how?" challenged Nunnally.

"Like this!" And with that, Cornelia kissed Lelouch on the mouth.

(Lemon)

Nunnally and Euphemia were stunned before getting angry.

"Get away from Lulu!" cried Euphemia pulling her away before capturing Lelouch's lips with her own.

"H-hey!" Nunnally cried before separating Lelouch from Euphie and then kissing him.

Lelouch himself held Nunnally there as the command set in for him to love them all. He began by pushing his tongue into her mouth, surprising the younger sister.

Nunnally could only moan as Lelouch deepened the kiss.

Lelouch pulled her close and took the lead as he deepened the kiss more and began to massage her chest.

Cornelia and Euphie meanwhile watched with blushes how Lelouch took care of their younger sister.

Nunnally felt so much joy she could scream it from the rooftops as Lelouch held her with care while still hitting the right spots.

"Please...continue, Lelouch..." She whispered.

"As you wish." whispered Lelouch who began to slowly take off her clothing.

"Mou Lulu, us too!" Said Euphie in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll get to all of you." smiled Lelouch.

That made the siblings blush as Lelouch finished undressing Nunnally.

Nunnally stood there bare with her small a-cup breasts.

"Now then..." Lelouch turned to his other sisters, who were blushing.

"Who's next?" grinned Lelouch.

"ME!" Both sisters shouted before glaring at each other.

"Don't worry, I can help you both." grinned Lelouch.

And with that Lelouch undressed both Cornelia and Euphie with help from Nunnally.

Cornelia and Euphemia now stood there bare like their sister, except for the noticeable different chest size with Cornelia being a d-cup and Euphemia being a c-cup.

Nunnally looked down at her own chest upon seeing how developed her sisters were.

"Don't worry, you're fine as you are." smiled Lelouch hugging her close to him.

"L-lelouch..." Gasped Nunnally with a blush on her face before they kissed again.

Both of them held each other while kissing, all the while Nunnally began to unbutton Lelouch's shirt.

Soon both Euphie and Cornelia helped as well by removing Lelouch's pants and boxers, revealing his impressive size.

"W-wow." gasped Euphie as Nunnally began to gently lick at the tip of his member while Cornelia licked the side of it.

Euphemia soon joined and thus Lelouch had the pleasure of having all his sisters licking his shaft.

Nunnally didn't want to be outdone and began to suck harder on the tip of his member.

Lelouch soon felt like cumming from such technique that his sister was using.

"I-I'm cumming." grunted Lelouch as his seed flew out, flying mostly over Nunnally's face while Euphie and Cornelia tried to lick some of it off.

"Ahh...Lelouch's...cum..." Moaned Nunnally as Cornelia and Euphie licked the cum from their faces.

Cornelia and Euphie smiled at seeing Lelouch still hard and had a good idea. They pressed both sets of tits against his cock and began to rub it with vigor, causing him to stiffen right back up.

"Fu fu fu, we're just beginning Lulu..." Grinned Euphie.

Cornelia stood up and kissed Lelouch while Euphie and Nunnally laid him down on the table in the room.

"So, who should go first?" Euphie asked.

"Me, I've been with Lelouch far longer." replied Nunnally.

"Fair enough." Both sisters answered.

Nunnally climbed onto the table and slowly rubbed Lelouch's member near her pussy, but began to get nervous.

"Don't worry..." Lelouch said, "Everything will be fine..."

Nunnally smiled at her brothers comforting words and reached down to capture his lips as she slowly began to slide down on his cock.

Soon she stopped upon her hymen being touched by her brother's penis, and after giving Lelouch a nod, she put the whole organ inside her.

She bit her lip to distract her and began to relax at feeling Lelouch kiss he neck.

"No need to rush, take your time." suggested Lelouch.

Nunnally did as told and soon her pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Harder, please!"

Lelouch slowly began to thrust upward as Nunnally kept pace with him and dropped down just when he thrusted up..

Meanwhile both Euphie and Cornelia were touching each other as they watched the display with blushes on their faces.

"They're doing great..." panted Euphie as Cornelia twisted her nipples while kissing her neck.

"I can't wait for my turn..." Grinned Cornelia.

"Lelouch...you're...so big!" Nunnally gasped.

"You're...so tight...Nunnally." grunted Lelouch as he went faster to feel the deepest part of his sister.

"I'm...gonna...cum!"

Nunnally felt her limit coming and screamed "I'm cumming!"

And with that, she came as her beloved brother's cum filled her insides white.

Both of them panted from their first orgasm, and Nunnally found herself gently pulled off of Lelouch thanks to her sisters before they put her in her former chair to rest.

"So who's next?" Asked Cornelia

"Guess." grinned Lelouch as he captured Cornelia's lips an began to vigorously knead her breasts.

"Mou, Lelouch, no fair!" Euphie groaned, but squealed when Lelouch kissed her as well.

Lelouch grabbed a breast from both of them and began to squeeze and tweak their nipples while kissing one neck and moving to the next.

Both sisters moaned at the pleasure that was felt.

Lelouch soon had Cornelia bend over the table and began to line his cock up with her pussy.

"Well then Lulu, go already~" Said Cornelia as Lelouch soon went inside her.

Lelouch grunted as Cornelia's walls tightened up immediately around his cock , causing him to try and move low at first to try and get use to it.

"Ah...so...good" Cornelia gasped.

"Cornelia...your walls are tight...seems like you really wanted this." smiled Lelouch.

"Yes, yes I did..." She said before moaning as Euphie and Nunnally began to suck on her breasts.

Euphie twirled her tongue around one nipple while Nunnally sucked on the other.

"Ahhh! S-stop~" Cornelia moaned as her siblings continue to pleasure her.

Lelouch reached down and began to tease her clit while thrusting with vigor.

"Ah! At this rate...I-I'll..."

Cornelia couldn't continue as she screamed and felt her orgasm hit and Lelouch's sperm shoot directly into her womb.

"So...great..." She gasped before Lelouch separated from her.

"My turn!" called Euphie jumping at Lelouch who held her up by grabbing her ass as she lined his cock up with her pussy.

"As you wish." Lelouch said before piercing her as well.

Euphie moaned in joy as Lelouch held her up by her ass and began to thrust upward into her pussy. And considering the gravity on Euphie falling down on his cock while it pierced her in the right angle, it felt amazing to Euphie as she cried out in bliss.

"Ahhh~" Euphie moaned.

Cornelia still had some fight left in her as did Nunnally, and soon both of them began to knead and twist her breasts as Lelouch moved faster.

"S-sisters?! Kyaaaaaa!" Euphie screamed as Lelouch began to finger her ass.

"I've got one more left in me." grunted Lelouch as he slammed inside her as far as he could and shot his sperm inside her womb.

"Ahhh...so...good..." Moaned Euphie.

That was the end of Lelouch's stamina as he plopped on his ass while he and Euphie took the chance to catch their breath.

Soon Nunnally and Cornelia joined in as well.

"Wow..." gasped Lelouch feeling the most drained out of all of them.

The three sisters just moaned in happiness and hugged him tightly.

(Omake)

Lelouch smiled as the day had gone by the same as usual.

"I'm home!" He answered as he arrived at his new home, which was a mansion.

"Welcome home Onii-san." greeted Nunnally wearing clothing worthy of a princess. (Her viceroy clothes from season 2).

"Hello Lulu!" Said both Cornelia and Euphemia as they came in with their normal clothes.

Lelouch smiled as he kissed them all and felt joy at seeing each of their swollen bellies.

"So how are they?" Lelouch asked with kindness.

"Feisty, but calm. Kinda like you." smiled Cornelia rubbing her belly.

"Mine only moves when you're around." Nunnally said with a smile.

"Hey, don't go acting better." huffed Euphie puffing her cheeks.

"Now now Euphie, no need to be mad~!" Said C.C. as she came in wearing a maid suit with cat ears.

C.C. had learned to get use to the new family of siblings and had agreed to be their maid, though Euphie was the one who suggested the cat ears.

Also C.C. had a swollen belly as well, but not as big as the siblings.

Lelouch smiled as he kissed each one of his wives and servant and felt complete in his life.


End file.
